User talk:Fuzrocker
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Outnumbered Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Main Menu What about the main page menu has gone pear shaped, I can help if you need some. Panel Guy 21:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :With the sidebar I believe you can resolve it by using something along the following lines: *Outnumbered Wiki *Episodes|List of Episodes **Series 1 ***Episode One Series One *Characters **Pete **Sue **Jake **Ben **Karen **Frank **Angela **Barbara **Jane **Alexa **Jo This should hopefully work (Copy from saved page and not editing section). Panel Guy 21:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (: Thank you very much panel guy! Its greatly appreciated... How did you find out about the site? It's tucked away in the Humor section of Wikia. Unfortunately its really hard to find. I want it to appear on goodle really... Thanks again Fuzrocker :That's okay I'm glad I helped. And I found this site by searching Outnumbered on the main Wikia, it is a popular show and I wanted to see if someone had made its own Wikia. Thanks for creating it, Panel Guy 00:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC). Viewing figures Hi Fuzrocker, can I ask where you found the viewing figures for Episode One Series One. --Panel Guy 22:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) hi is it alright if i make a few changes on the outnumbered wiki pages because you got karens age wrong she is 7 i am not compaining i am helping (: Yeah sure don't worry. You can help out whenever you want. (: Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hi there would you post both front and backs of the dvds of outnumbered s1 s2 s3 and the christmas specials cause i cant get them anywhere 07:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC)chris b Hello, Fuzrocker! I see there is more than me who has an Outnumbered Fixation! I have a massive addiction to the show and know alot about the story, charachters and actors in the show. I have started expanding on what you have done and will try to keep adding information. I heve kept a log of what i have done on the Wiki discussion page. Lordstig i don't know what you'll make of it but if you go to http://www.comedy.co.uk/guide/tv/outnumbered it says that series 4 is commisioned, something for the front page? I havn't found it anywhere else though. nice green boxes! Lordstig F. Added a series 4 page for latest news, to the side of that page i have also added a picture with the sites adress at the foot. I can send you a full version if you want or just take the page off, it's up to you! Pic was done by getting an orig. then taking a very, very long time cutting around each charachter and filling them in shades of grey, i can do more if you really want me to?! ls. Hey Butz! Can I help on this wiki or not. Thanks, your younger brother Doles. Vandalism Even this fairly late the user Karen brockman in June kept on blanking pages and sorts and as your the creator could you block I've had to block them on some of my own wikia's and revert the edits as you have rollback rights Thanks AnnaBrockman (talk) 14:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC)